Timeline
This page displays the events which have occurred in How to Get Away with Murder, including both flashbacks and present events. 1967 *Annalise Keating was born to Ophelia Harkness and Mac Harkness. 1987 *October 20: **Michaela Pratt is born. 1988 *Laurel Castillo is born. 1989 *October 11: **Michaela is adopted by Trishelle Pratt. thumb 1993 *October 6: **Wes Gibbins is born to Rose Edmond from rape by Charles Mahoney. 1994 *May 14: **Gabriel Maddox is born to Vivian Maddox and Sam Keating. *November 26: **Bonnie Winterbottom gives birth to her son. 1999 *Annalise Keating and Sam Keating move into the Keating House. 2002 *Annalise Keating is with a law firm who had been tasked with defending Louis Lindgren for charges of rape against Bonnie Winterbottom. The court rules in Louis' favor and he is acquitted of all charges. **Annalise later goes to Bonnie at her work and offers her help to get her into law school. She accepts. *Annalise gets an assistant teaching job at Middleton University. 2005 January *Sam Keating visits Frank Delfino in prison and gets his wife, Annalise Keating to represent him and managed to get him out of prison during his parole. Sam then made Annalise hire Frank at her law firm.File:405FrankFile.png 'March' *March 24: **Charles Mahoney murdered his Fiancée, Vickie Moran after presumably discovering that she was an F.B.I. informant.File:212Death.png 'April' *April 3: **Charles Mahoney was officially charged for the murder.File:212Charged.png 'September/October' *September 30: **After his plea-bargain had fallen through, Charles Mahoney was forced to stand trial for Vickie Moran's murder. A pregnant Annalise Keating was subsequently hired as his lawyer by Wallace Mahoney and flew over to Ohio for the trial.File:212TrialDate.png *Annalise tried to get Rose Edmond to testify not knowing that the Mahoney's had threatened her child, Christophe Edmond in order to get her to testify. ***This eventually lead to Rose's suicide on October 7, 2005.File:212RoseDeathReport.png *Wallace Mahoney used Frank Delfino to plant a recording device in Annalise's hotel room. *Annalise gathered evidence against the Mahoneys and planned to go to the police. The recording device picked up this change in heart and Wallace set up a car accident which led to the death of Annalise's unborn child. 'November' *Before November 2: **Annalise Keating and Sam Keating arrive back home at the Keating House from Ohio after the aftermath of the Mahoney Case. *November 2: **Sam Keating emails his ex-wife regarding wanting to know his son, Gabriel Maddox following Sam Keating, Jr.'s death. *After November 2: **Eve Rothlo appears at Frank's door with a copy of Sam's email to Vivian Maddox. 2009 'August' *It is publically announced that Wallace Mahoney has his business, Mahoney Investment Fund (formerly Mahoney Hedge Management) along with his family, will make the move to Manhattan, New York.File:214MahoneyMove.png 2012 April *April 11:File:303LocalGirlMissing.png **Janie Sherwin was last seen. 2013 May *Stella Roa drops out of Amherst College and overdoses on her father's K-pex. Her father finds her body in the bathroom and stages the crime scene in order to hide the evidence that she died using his supply of drugs. He also used her phone to send a message to her mother, saying that she was going to kill herself. 2014 'August' *August 29/30, 2014: **Lila Stangard threatens to tell Sam Keating's wife, Annalise Keating about their affair. Sam gets irrated with her and has Frank Delfino kill her. Her body is disposed of in the Water tank in her sorority. Rebecca Sutter finds her body but stays quiet. **While coming home, Rudy Walters sees Rebecca wet and to make sure that he doesn't tell anyone she gives him some drugs which induce psychosis and cause him to be institutionalized. 'September' *Wes Gibbins, Connor Walsh, Michaela Pratt, Laurel Castillo and Asher Millstone all start law school at Middleton University. Wes moves into his apartment next to Rebecca Sutter.Where previously Rudy Walters lived. **Following their first class, they all get chosen for their teacher's (Annalise Keating) personalised team called the Keating 5. *Lila Stangard's body is found. November *November 4: **Caleb Hapstall brutally murders his adoptive parents: Grant and Ursula Hapstall. *November 5: **Helena Hapstall finds her brother's and sister-in-law's bodies. 'December' *December 12: **It's the Night of the Bonfire. Rebecca Sutter breaks into the Keating House to find information that Sam Keating killed Lila Stangard. The Keating 5 also arrive and things get out of control and Sam is murdered. His body is then disposed of via dismemberment and placed him in the bin. *December 14: **Sam Keating is officially classed as a missing person. *December 25: **Laurel Castillo visits her father's side of her family. They have dinner until they have a fight which ends with Laurel leaving. *December 31: **Sam Keating's body is found in Nayatt landfill site by its workers.File:309SamArticle.png 2015 'January/February' *Late January/Early February **Rebecca Sutter is murdered by Bonnie Winterbottom in the basement of the Keating House. Her body is then taken care of by Frank Delfino. 'April' *April 3:File:210NameCase.png **Judge William Millstone kill himself after he is put under possible impeachment.File:209Newspaper.png **Asher Millstone kills Emily Sinclair by running her over. Bonnie Winterbottom takes the body to the Hapstall Mansion where they stage a crime scene. **Annalise Keating is shot by Wes Gibbins and is rushed to the hospital. May *MayFile:302MahoneyArticle.png 6:"It's War" **Wallace Mahoney was shot in the head by Frank Delfino. 'September' *The Keating 5 begin their second year of Middleton University's law school, while starting a new class involving the Middleton Criminal Law Clinic. October *October 6: **Frank Delfino kills Robert Winterbottom at Coalport Prison by forcing him to inhale a toxic gas.File:504GoogleSearch.png 'November' *November 2: **Sandrine Castillo meets with Wes Gibbins and offers him $100,000 to leave Laurel Castillo. He declines. *November 3 **The Fire at the Keating House occurs which was started by Dominick Flores under the orders of Jorge Castillo in order to cover up the murder of Wes Gibbins. Annalise was arrested for the murder subsequently. *November 9: **Renee Atwood had Wes' body moved and the following day, he was cremated. 2016 'February' *Jasmine Bromelle is released from prison but soon after, overdoses and dies. 'April' *April 22/23: ** It's a Friday and its the Party at Caplan & Gold where Laurel Castillo and Michaela Pratt used the party to steal information about Antares Technologies. Simon Drake got shot in the head. **From getting hit in the stomach by Frank Delfino accidentally, Laurel went into premature labor at Annalise's hotel and gave birth to a boy. **Frank Delfino interrogates Dominick for information about Jorge but later kills him after he refuses to talk. *April 27: **Laurel Castillo gets out of hospital. 'July' *Todd Denver is killed via a car accident arranged by Jorge Castillo. **Jorge Castillo is later arrested for said murder along with other charges by the F.B.I. *Annalise Keating wins her class action lawsuit. *Michaela Pratt contacts I.C.E. with information that Simon Drake was living in the U.S. illegally since his visa expired. Simon is then arrested by Homeland Security. *Laurel is granted full custody of Christopher Castillo and moves into Bonnie's House. *The Middleton University tour for the 2016-2017 academic year is held with both Frank Delfino and Gabriel Maddox in attendance September *The Keating 4 start their final year of law school. *Annalise gets a job at Caplan & Gold 'December' *December 15: **The Coliver Wedding occurs, where Nate beats Miller 13 times while outside the wedding tent and then Bonnie smothers him while Christopher is in the snow watching everything. **While this happens, Frank tells Annalise Gabriel is Sam's kid. *December 25: **Governor Lynne Birkhead gives Annalise files that suggest that Emmett Crawford is responsible with the murder of Nathaniel Lahey, Sr. 2017 January *Unknown date: **Laurel and Christopher Castillo go missing. **Emmett is murdered. References